Poker Face
by charlibubble
Summary: Nick hosts his annual poker night, can Sara and Gil keep their relationship under wraps under such close scrutiny? this is what happens when I have no internet for 5 days! *GSR* reviews are loved! x


Nick's Poker night, or day as it happened, had become somewhat of a tradition at the lab. It wasn't often the team got to socialise together.

A breakfast here and there or a trip to a bar was as far as it went and it was very rare for them all to go together. Catherine was always rushing off to spend some time with Lindsay, Sara was usually avoiding Grissom, Grissom usually avoiding socialising at all, and it was hard to pin them all down. Nick had been successful with everyone but Grissom, the enigma that he was, Nick figured he would never get him to attend. There was a clatter at his door and Nick took one last glance around his apartment before opening the door wide to Warrick, laden down with beer and chips.

"Took your time, man. The beers are getting cold!"

He was closely followed by Catherine and Greg, Nick's kitchen rapidly filling up with food and alcohol. These nights were always heavily laden with alcohol; it helped the conversation and the cash flow freely although it was usually always Warrick who left with the pot. Despite Nick's best efforts, he was yet to find Warrick's tell.

Warrick took some bowls out of the overhead cupboards while Catherine fiddled with the stereo, Greg sat down on a high stool by the breakfast bar and Nick prepared some food to go into the oven.

"So Greg, I heard that blonde you had your eye on was married?"

Music filled the room as she sauntered across the floor to slip into the stool beside him and take a beer bottle from Warrick.

"Yeah, with 2.4 children" Warrick passed him a beer with a wink.

"He crashed and burned with that one long before that came out" Nick teased from the other side of the kitchen. He slid the huge bowl of chips to the centre of the breakfast bar as they gathered around waiting for Sara.

"Hey I'm just holding out for Ms Right"

Nick laughed "I prefer Ms. Right now"

"Ms Right wouldn't happen to also go by the name of Ms Sidle now would she?"

Greg blushed a bright shade of red much to Catherine's enjoyment. She loved being right and she loved a good gossip. Office parties always gave the opportunity for both. Warrick exchanged a look with her that told her to back off as he switched on the TV.

"Yeah, you've got no chance of that ever happening dude"

"I don't know guys; we have a deep spiritual connection"

He should have known she would choose that moment to stroll into the room. She was becoming more like Grissom every day with her silent footsteps and unfortunate timing.

"Who has a deep spiritual connection?"

He glanced around at his team mates grasping for a rescue or an explanation but they were all suddenly very busy and avoiding eye contact, the only inspiration forthcoming was on the TV.

"Uuuhhhh… Monica and Chandler"

"I can't believe you watch this trash Greg, it's so old"

While he was relieved his cover had worked he was still about to launch into a lengthy debate about the longevity of friends when Warrick breezed past him with a handful of beers and a bucket of popcorn.

"We gonna get this thing goin' or what guys? I've been looking forward to clearing you guys out all day"

"We should wait for Grissom, he's bringing Pizza"

It felt as though the entire room stopped to stare at her. She wondered momentarily if she had said something wrong, if maybe he hadn't been invited and her persistent persuasions had been misguided.

"How do you know what he's bringing?"

Catherine eyed her suspiciously with one eyebrow arched, her gossip sensors were on high alert and Sara knew that whatever her answer was it was going to have to be good. She was about to answer, a long inhalation to stall for time when Nick piped up and came to her rescue.

"We just assumed he wasn't coming"

"Which is why I tell you never to assume" true to form, Grissom appeared in the doorway, a huge Pizza box in his arms and a heavy looking bag in his hand. "I brought beers too and a vintage Chardonnay"

Catherine made a beeline across the room, grasping the bag from his hands and waving him into the kitchen and Sara took the opportunity to escape to the relative quiet of Nick's tiny balcony.

"You feeling ok Gil, I didn't expect to see you here?"

He beamed a wide genuine smile and tossed the pizza box onto the counter.

"As a matter of fact I feel great, why?"

Warrick pulled a slice towards him, frowning and Nick snatched it from his hand with a smile.

"Yeah Griss, your acting funny it's not like you to be so…"

"Sociable" Nick finished for him.

Grissom looked at them with mock offense. Deep down he knew his showing up to his first poker night in the entirety of its history would look suspicious. He had told Sara as much but she seemed determined that he had to come; she had convinced him that his absence would be more suspicious and now she was hiding out on the balcony while he received the third degree from their friends. They were intelligent people after all, trained in the powers of observation and reading people. It was naive of them to think they wouldn't figure it out eventually. And yet none of them called him out on it, maybe they had got away with it after all.

"I can be sociable; I just normally choose not to be."

Greg reached over from his stool at a ridiculous angle to slide a cheesy slice of pizza towards him, the stringy cheese clinging to the box.

"Well I hope you're ready for me to take all your money?"

"Yeah, keep dreaming Junior" Warrick scoffed "you got about as much chance of winning this as you do with Ms. Right over there"

He nodded towards the balcony where Sara stood, beer in hand, gazing out at the hustle and bustle of Las Vegas in the daylight.

"Sara?" Grissom was a little surprised to hear Greg still held a torch for her "he's right"

"What do you mean he's right?" Greg almost shouted "I could have Sara… I could _HAVE_ Sara!"

Nick and Warrick exchanged amused looks and shook their head at their colleague.

"Care to make it interesting Greggo?"

"I thought it already was interesting" piped up Grissom "the delusions of Greg Sanders – I could write a book"

Warrick clicked his tongue and took a swig of his beer, watching as Catherine flicked through the TV channels impatiently.

"It's not even worth my money Cowboy, he's got no chance"

Greg was not discouraged; he filled a massive wine glass and twisted it around in his hands grinning at the other men excitedly.

"Alcohol is a wonderful ally, don't you think?

With a wink he strolled across the room and slid open the balcony door, handing Sara the wine glass and taking position beside her in the warm morning sunshine.

"I got 20 bucks says he gets a kiss from her tonight" Warrick and Grissom both gave him a disapproving look. "What? When's the last time you heard Sara go on a date. Women have needs too you know. He may be onto something"

Warrick shook his head "I got 50 bucks says he gets nothing but a slap"

They both turned to look at Grissom, waiting to hear his bet. To see which side of the fence he was on but he narrowed his eyes at them and started to walk away. Pausing for a moment beside Catherine as she made her way to refill her wine glass.

"Let's save our money for the table guys, leave Sara and her private life, alone"

Greg bounded over with an already empty wine glass, joining Catherine by the breakfast bar as Grissom stepped onto the balcony with Sara.

Catherine watched them, her wine glass poised near her lips "I got 50 bucks says she leaves with Gil"

Xxx

She had expected Greg to be back by her side leading her astray with more wine. She wasn't normally a fan of wine, her tastes had certainly improved recently and wine was more ladylike than a bottle of beer.

"They're placing bets on you hooking up with Greg tonight you know?"

She rolled her eyes and smiled softly at him.

"I know, let them have their fun. I already know who I'm going home with tonight… and it's not Greg"

They peered into the house, watching as Greg filled the wine glass to the very brim while Nick and Warrick relentlessly teased him.

"Well be careful, he's already plying you with booze"

"I see you valiantly came to my defence"

"Would have been a little obvious don't you think?"

"Or a little sexy"

She whispered in his direction, her smile wide and her eyes sparkling. She liked to tease him, loved the danger of teasing him when their friends and workmates were so close by.

"I see the wine has already loosened your lips my dear"

She leaned across towards him, her words almost a sigh into his ear sending shivers all over his body.

"My lips are always loose for you"

He immediately straightened and hazarded a look into the interior of the house. Their friends laughing and joking and completely oblivious to the sexual tension right beside them.

"Will you relax?" she laughed "I'm not going to say anything; I drink with Greg all the time and I've managed to avoid declaring my undying love for our supervisor so far. I'm pretty sure I can handle one more night"

The door slid open and Greg passed her the wine glass.

"They're just setting up, you guys coming inside?"

They followed Greg into the apartment, a rich barbeque scent filling the air. The table was already set up. Warrick shuffled the cards and began tossing them across the table to his friends as they each pulled up a chair.

"Do we really need to have barbequed birdie every time we come here Nicky, would it hurt you to eat something else?"

"Well I see you won't want any of my specially prepared Veggie Kebab's then Sidle?"

She narrowed her eyes at him as she took the plate from his hands and placed it on the centre of the table her hand resting for a second on Grissom's shoulder. She made a point of sitting across from him, unfortunately that meant she had to sit beside Greg who made sure to keep her wine topped up.

Warrick took the first two pots; he was almost an expert poker player and could read his team mates like a book, much to Greg's dismay.

"I don't know why I even bother trying anymore; he's got to be cheating!" Greg whined.

"It's not cheating Greg, its skills" Warrick wafted his winnings under his nose with a smile. "And it's easy when you're constantly telling Sara what cards you have"

The next hand dealt was a good one for Sara, she was by no means a poker pro but a combination of Grissom's guidance and the past 5 years of losing to Warrick meant she knew a good hand when she saw one. One by one each of the others dropped out, even Warrick had been cursed with a terrible hand and he declared himself out quite early. Greg announced, loudly, that he was bluffing but soon knocked himself out when the stakes passed $100. In the end only Sara and Grissom remained at the table.

Head to head, toe to toe and she knew she had one distinct advantage. Grissom thought she was bluffing.

"I raise you another $10"

"You know for an intelligent man, you're not so good at money management"

"I can go on all night"

Sara arched an eyebrow, a cheeky half smile playing on her lips "that's good to know; I didn't think you had the stamina"

Greg tried to supress his laughter from his position behind her chair as she casually took another sip of her wine, all the time holding Grissom's unfaltering eye contact.

"I know you're bluffing, you're a terrible liar"

"That's not true, I learned from the master"

The air around them practically sizzled with sexual tension. The innuendo's flying back and forth without either of them missing a beat.

"I may have to start charging you"

"Ok, I raise you $20. Scared?"

"I could call it you know, make you show your hand and take all your money"

"But you won't"

A hush descended over the room as everyone waited with baited breath to see what Grissom would do. He threw another chip to the pile and sat back studying her reaction carefully. Sara gave him a sly smile as she slid all her chips into the centre of the table.

"All in"

"Sara…" Greg started, about to advise her against such a decision but she shot him down with one venomous look.

Once again all eyes were on Grissom; Sara had him right where she wanted him. Squirming under her gaze and undeniably feverish with anticipation for their post-game workout.

"I fold"

"You what?"

"I fold, you win"

"You're bluffing…"

"You can't bluff at folding Sara, you either fold or you don't. You win"

He threw his cards back on the pile and moved into the kitchen leaving her shocked but victorious with her pile of winnings. She sneaked a look at Grissom's cards on the table before polishing off her wine and gathering her winnings.

"I think I'll call it a night, I'm gonna call a cab"

Greg was all too aware he was under the clock and about to lose his bet, Nick and Warrick were already setting up for the next game and the wine was all gone.

"The night is young, have another game. I'll even let you beat me"

"Greg, I've beat you 6 times already. I'm beat and I have had far too much wine"

"Well maybe I'll make sure you get home alright?"

When he attempted to get up from his chair his hand slipped and he stumbled onto the floor much to the amusement of everyone else.

"I don't think you're in any fit state to be taking anyone home Greg, I'll drive Sara home, it's on my way"

Grissom slipped his jacket on and guided Sara to the door as Catherine smiled at the boys.

"I told you"

"That doesn't count; he's just driving her home!" Greg protested.

"Oh please, after that foreplay? They won't make it out of the parking lot"

Nick shook his head and screwed up his face in disgust "no way, Sara and Grissom? Never gonna happen man"

Xxx

In the parking lot Grissom ushered Sara to his car in a hurry. He was suddenly very keen to have her all to himself far from the prying eyes of their team mates. They seemed to have pulled it off although he was well aware of how risqué their coffee housing was.

"I can't believe you cleared me out at poker, I was impressed"

They approached his car, a reasonable distance between them until they were sure they were out of view from Nick's apartment. The flickering artificial lighting cast a dull glow on the concrete box like surroundings and the beeping sound of the car opening echoed off the walls.

"Oh please you let me win"

"I did not; wait a minute you were bluffing?"

The smile that broke out over her face told him everything he needed to know. He had been fooled, along with everyone else.

"I guess my Poker face is better than you thought huh?"

He responded with a gentle kiss to her lips, one which instantly had her almost begging for more. She pulled him against her body, passion igniting the fire in her eyes as she kissed him hungrily with a lot more intensity.

"I wonder what the odds were on you leaving with me tonight.

"You were always heavily favoured in my book"


End file.
